Iruka's girl
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: Iruka has fallen for the pink flower of the village, what will become of their friendship
1. Ramen

Disclaimer I dont own Naruto but one of my friends gave me the idea for this story and the Pixies got bored and burned our Peace Treaty. Dumb pixies, eye twitches as she sees one holding a match, "I mean dumb treaty, it deserved to be burned." (Starts crying)

**Sakura Innerself ar in bold _Iruka_ _innerself bold italic_** _thoughts italic_ Rookie nine 20 Iruka 29_

* * *

_Iruka watched silently as Sakura yelled at Naruto again for what he didn't know till he heard, "How dare you ask me out only to have

Iruka sensei buying the ramen, i know how much you eat, it's amazing you haven't had a heartattack!" He barely managed to keep

from laughing Sakura was indeed Tsunade's clone in anger and strength, it seemed also in looks, she had grown in many ways from

that little girl who followed Sasuke, she was now a powerful and extremely beautiful kunoichi. He coughed at this, no he couldnt think

of her like that, this was Sakura the precious innocent little flower. Who's friends would kill him five hundred different ways, heck he'd

kill himself if his control some how slipped and he hurt her in any way. "Hey Sakura, so what did Naruto do this time?" Sakura smiled,

"Be his annoying hyperactive self. But what else can you expect from the future sixth hokage?" She shrugged and he caught a glimpse

of something in her eyes as she turned to face Naruto, "Naruto, since Iruka's buying you and ME ramen, technically this OUR date,

your just tagging along." Iruka blushed lightly silently thanking god Naruto was her main attention right then, "WHAT but Sakura, he's

so OLD!! Why would you pick him??!" Iruka was about to yell back at him for being rude and calling him old, he wasn't old he was

barely pushing 30. when Sakura pulled Naruto by his hair out of his seat and dropped him into the floor, "Iruka sensei isn't old, he's

actually,," Sakura stopped, blushing at what that sounded like, _It sounds like i like him! _**But we do,, **_Not! _**Denial, **Iruka stared at

her, _Did she just hit Naruto cause of me? I better stop this before she kills him. _"Sakura, as much as Naruto derserved that,,

your ramens' getting cold." Sakura nodded and sat back down not facing either of them. Naruto smiled, "Thanks Iruka sensei, Sakura

is in one of her moods I guess." Iruka tried not to laugh this kid did not know how lucky he was, Sakura was so concentrated on her

own thoughts she hadn't heard Naruto nearly sign his own death certificate. "So are you two dating or something?" That brought

Sakura out of her trance laughing, "Iruka sensei! Naruto? you must be joking, i would never do that to Hi- one of my friends,

especially since she help me get over Sasuke."

* * *

Read and review PLZ Oh and any1 is out there that knows how to kill pixies, PLZ tell me! Runs from pixies and mini flamethrowers 


	2. Flirting

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto **Sakura Inner-self are in bold _Iruka_ _inner-self bold italic_** _thoughts italic_ Rookie nine 20 Iruka 29

* * *

Iruka was lost in his own thoughts as a light banter persisted between his two ex students, _Sakura's over Sasuke? but she's _

_been single. **Still is. **_Iruka choked on his Ramen Sakura patted his back fairly gentle to help clear his airway as Naruto laughed,

"Mommie Sakura," Sakura glared at him but paid attention to the choking Shinobi, "Are you ok now Iruka sensei?" He nodded,

"Thank you Sakura but i'm not your sensei anymore nor am I yours Naruto." The two Jounin looked at him as if he had just

shown them a picture of Kakashi without his mask. Sakura was shocked_Why is he saying we don't have to call him sensei? _**I **

**think he meant and just added Naruto to not seem flirty**Sakura held back a giggle at this, **Come on lets test it. **_Last time you _

_said that you nearly buried us, and the time before that, Tsunade nearly burned us alive for your curiosity. _**Pwease? **_Fine i _

_have a bad feeling feeling about this but fine._ Sakura's eyes glazed as her innerself took over, "Iruka I heard from Tsunade that you

had the flu had the flu are you sure you shouldn't be in bed?" Sakura knew the rumors of him and shizune were lies but she couldn't

help but tease him, and answered her question before he could, "Oh yeah Shizune was with you yesterday Naruto even caught on the

meaning and laughed along with Sakura as Iruka reddened slightly, "Sakura, that's something I would expect from Naruto's other

sensei, not Tsunade's double." Sakura took a bite, "What you don't think Shizune's pretty? is there someone else you think is prettier

than Shizune?" Sakura fluttered he eyelashes at him and he coughed, "There are some kunoichis that catch the eye and Shizune's is one

of them, just it's not my eye she catches, I like the sweet more unique ones out there" Sakura took a bite of her food not missing the

fact that the flirty comment was directed at her. **Told you so, **_I can't believe he, _**(Squeals) I know, lets play some more. **Naruto

looked between his two friends one his saw as a father/brother the other he had once saw as a crush now a sister and laughed. Sakura

looked at him and could tell this wasn't his normal laugh but smiled at him, "Thank you for the Ramen you guys i'll see you later.

* * *

Read and review plz and my thx 2 Naruto12123 who told me that a very mean cat would work wonders on the evil pixies. 


	3. Foxes and Visitors

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Kakashi is 30almost 31 **Innerselves bold _Thoughts bold italic_**

swearing in chappie

* * *

Sakura squealed when she walked into her apartment and contemplated calling Ino about her fun when she decided against though she cherished the rebirth of their friendship she didn't think Ino would keep it a secret.Instead she told her pet fox Kazunomiya Kazi for short. Sakura scratched the fox's ears and sighed, "Thanks for listening little one, i just wish i could make heads or tails of this situation I mean he was flirty but maybe he didn't mean it."

Kazi licked her cheek and Sakura smiled, "You're right Kazi come on let's call it a night. Kazi yipped and ran, Sakura followed and slipped her pj's on as Kazi curled up on one of the bed's pillow. Sakura petted her until both drifted into the limitless world of dreams.

* * *

(Meanwhile) Iruka went home and thought about what had gone on at the ramen shop Sakura had flirted with him his student one of his brightest was playing with the idea of them together! "She probably was just trying to get a rise out of Naruto and will appologize profusely then go about avoiding me.

"**Yeah well we ****can beat her to the punch and ruin your friendship or we can see how far this goes. **_Who the heck are you! _**Your innerself think of me as jimminy ****cricket with style._ That's a concious your not my concious._ Details details, now our choices are tell her we understand why she was flirty, and give her ****some 'it just wouldn't work out' crap, OR we can flirt more perhaps even have dinners with her. **

_**Date my student!** _**You said it yourself your not her ****sensei anymore. Tsunade is. **Iruka sighed, _**There's something that makes me exicited about this, the hokage's anger**._**Ha funny, Sakura's a big girl she can protect herself if need be. The hokage will see that. **_**Yeah after she kills me.** _**Well no one ever won at anything by not trying.**_** your right I suppose**, _"Tomorrow, i'll try tomorrow" He then fell asleep questioning his resolve and his sanity.

* * *

(The next day) Sakura stretched as she noticed her pet was wide awake and alert, "Hmm, What is it Kazi?" **_It is way too _****_early for her to be like this _**Sakura got up and opened the door Kazi shot out like a bullet and sniffed the air near the front door.**_ Ok she'd be barking if it was a stranger and stratching the door if it was my team_** Sakura grabbed a poisoned needle and opened it slowly.

Iruka smiled sheepishly at her about to knock, "Hey Sakura," He saw Kazi sniffing him red red and white tail wagging happily. **_I knew i should've told her to leave that runt with it's packmates! _**Sakura put the needle down and scratched Kazi's ears, "Yes?" Sakura knew he was either staring at her nightgown or her fox and had decided to put them closer together as she picked her pet up, "You needed something, Sen- _Iruka?"_ She loved to see that light shade of pink on people's faces. Iruka nodded not trusting his voice to not crack at her tone and outfit.

Sakura tilted her head, "Um Iruka, not to be rude but, i have to make breakfast and walk Kazi," He looked at the fox licking Sakura's fingers **Damn fox!**, "I see well," Kazi yipped and Iruka scratched her ears. Sakura smiled at him, "Ok, wait i know you can come with us I don't usually cook ramen this early but if-" "A normal breakfast sounds great, mind if i help you cook?" Sakura barely fought the urge to blush, as she shook her head, "No of course not!"

Sakura moved aside so he could come in, "Make yourself at home and i'll be right back." Sakura smiled and left for her bedroom as he walked in. Iruka frowned that nightgown hd pratically clung to her and she was going to change into something else. When had she became such a knockout, had he really ignored her as anything but a student and casual friend? He shook his head and saw Sakura came out in her black knee high pants a white skirt and a blue off the shoulder blouse, "Pancakes ok?" He smiled at her, "Perfect." She smiled and they began.

* * *

R&R PLZ


	4. Floury kisses,, and Tom Cruise?

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Iruka is 29 almost 30 **Innerselves bold _Thoughts bold italic _**Warning; Swearing in chappie**_

* * *

_**

Sakura laughed at the flour clad ninja she had to admit Kazi was a genius at making messes, "Well you had asked earlier where the flour was." Sakura put the tea on as she ignored the irritated look on her ex sensei's face, "Besides, what's a little flour with out sugar?" Sakura sprinkled sugar on him giggling. Iruka poured the batter in, **Sugar?** he perked up, "If your sure." He kissed her fingers. Sakura giggled _**He didn't **_**He Did! Let's get 'em **Sakura stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek before taking the half cooked pancake and flipping it in the air.

He stared at her then stirred the tea, "Um, where did you learn to do that?" Sakura glanced at him as she flipped another one, "My mom, the kiss I just um," Sakura tinted to a light pink and muttered, "Wanted to kiss you." He heard and grinned, **See she likes us! _She does,not_ Yea she does you heard her just as well as I did, retaliate! _no she,i shouldn't even be here what someone had walked by when I came in?_ well they didn't so retaliate **Iruka set the newly finished tea to the side and started to make the final pancake, "That's ok Sakura," He looked at the pancake and tried to flip it, "Cause I wanted to kiss you too." Sakura's eyes widened as it fell on him and lifted the pancake off his face "Then why don't you?"

Iruka reddened, **Come on she just gave you permission damn it! **Iruka leaned in to kiss her and missed kissing her nose instead. Sakura giggled, "Did you mean to kiss my nose?" She kissed his lips chastely, "mmm Floury." Sakura backed up leaving him under the ruined pancake to set the table. Kazi yipped, and Sakura fixed her food as well, "There you go Kazi, breakfast is ready Iruka." She sat down before he came over and smiled brightly at him, "As much as that flour goes with your tan Iruka I think you might want to clean up before our walk." He nodded, "I agree. Sakura, why did you suddenly decide to have a crush on me?"

Sakura's smile faltered a bit , "do you mean why did I start liking you regardless of you being eight years my senior and your being my ex sensei?" He nodded sheepishly, "Yes." Sakura twirled a lock of her hair subconsciously as she thought, "I kind of had a crush on you even before I met Ino, now that I really think about it, had I not met her I'd been to shy to look at any of the other boys and found Sasuke. Then again around you I probably would have been like Hinata is with Naruto, so it works out better this way i think." Sakura blushed and started on her pancakes as he sat staring at her. **_She liked me longer than Sasuke?_ well technically, but YES! **He smiled, "I saw something there when you came out of the forest but i figured it was probably because i hadn't seen you in ages and you hair cut. I felt it again except stronger when Naruto came back, Kakashi, Jiraiya and even Guy, which scared me mind you, commented on your looks and skill. I watched you two more closely then, I wouldn't have begrudged Naruto your liking him he was there first I understood that, but I'd be the one to catch you if you fell."

Sakura was stunned those days when she felt like someone was watching her train she smiled, "Heh had we just said something we would have been sitting like this more often." Iruka nodded, "Yeah maybe, but i would have thought it a school girl crush and you would had i mentioned it first." Sakura shrugged, "Not to mention Naruto's reaction, that laughing spell was awkward in itself and that was just flirting, If he found about about a date or something," Sakura blushed as both she and Iruka shared a thought did I/she just call this a date?! Sakura looked down at the last bite of her pancakes, "Is this a date Iruka?" Iruka stared at her for a second **She wants it to be one! Say yes stupid!** "If you want it to be one Sakura then yes if not-" Sakura had already jumped up, ran over and hugged him **Thank you Baby Jesus thank you Jewish Guy thank you Tom Cruise _Who the heck is Tom cruise? _I dunno but Thank you!**

The second Iruka returned the hug Kazi yipped **I hate you Kazinomiya _Sakura loves her, _Damn** Sakura broke it to grab the dishes trying to hide her blush He took care of his as she got Kazi's leash, "Let's go." Sakura looped arms with Iruka after he opened and closed the door for her. Iruka blushed lightly and they left the apartment complex.

* * *

R&R Please i hoped you like Iruka's inner, my best friend loves that movie with the line um Talladega nights sp? this chappie is for you Cayla Love ya girl


	5. Kazi and Kisses

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Iruka is 29 almost 30 **Innerselves bold _Thoughts bold italic _**Warning; Swearing in chappie I don't own the scene from lion king

* * *

Kazi walked, pranced the streets all but deliberately walking them to their friends favorite spots including Yamanaka flower shop yipping happily in view of everyone they knew. Sakura blushed lightly as they past the Hokage tower she hadn't realized where the last turn was taking them and had looped arms with Iruka as she rested her head on his shoulder not only at her innerself's urging but also to see the tint on her ex-sensei's cheeks.

Tsunade turned to her window not yet awake and mentally cursing Tonton for showing Shizune where her latest stash of Sake was, "Huh?" She spotted her pink haired apprentice with whom she thought to be Shikamaru, "I thought i just sent him to the sand village yesterday, Shizune!" Shizune walked in holding the traitorous Tonton, "Yes my lady?" Tsunade Sipped her coffee willing it to be her usual cup of Sake,

"Shikamaru, did we not send him to the sand village yesterday?" Shizune nodded, "Yes, why do you ask my lady?" Tsunade looked down at the oblivious couple, "Look, Sakura is him is she not?" Shizune paling slightly, "I don't see her with anyone other than Kazunomiya, that cute little baby." Tsunade quirked an eyebrow, "But, Hmmm." Shizune ducked out metioning Tonton's walk which wan't scheduled for another fifteen minutes.

Sakura giggled at Kazi's antics of tripping Iruka, "Apologize to Iruka, Kazunomiya" Kazi whined for a second then licked Iruka's face. **Damn Fox!! _Sakura loves her. _Damn. **Sakura helped him up, "I apologize too i am her owner." Iruka's inner broke out, _Does that mean i get a kiss from you too?"_Sakura blush lightly then nodded. Sakura kissed his lips chastely and just as she was going to pullback Iruka' slipped his toungue past her lips. **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! _What? She seems to be enjoying it, well, she hasn't hit you yet, _Yet? _Well she's trying to return the kiss but we're barely moving. **Iruka got his inner under control and wrapped his arms around the cherry blossom.

Kakashi was coming back a b-rank mission and was about to check in with the sake deprived Hokage, when he saw his friend and ex-student, "WTF?!"Iruka and Sakura heard but ignored both not thinking it was directed at them nor wanting to break the moment until Iruka felt a hand on his shoulder. Iruka muttered and reluctantly broke the kiss, _**this better be-**_"Kakashi?" Sakura looked behind her boyfriend, **Damn he can kiss- _Kakashi wha- Oh_** Sakura blushed as Kakashi stared at them as if he were her father catching them in the act, "I can explain,"

He looked at her head tilted she rubbed the back of her neck, "He was tellinng me something secret about," Kakashi smirked through his mask, "About what?" "I didn't get to hear the secret, you interrupted his telling me." Iruka and Kakashi both looked at her dumbfounded at her self assurance in that lie. Iruka smiled sheepishly, "come on Sakura, we have to finish walking the cute baby." Kazi yipped before playfully nipping at Kakashi's toes Kakashi shook his head and went in maybe Icha Icha would help him forget.

* * *

Sakura giggled as she ran off after the fox to the lake, "Run Kazi he's after us!" Kazi's bark was muffled by a hair tie. Iruka growled as he chased, **Fox STEW!! **Iruka grabbed for Sakura and she lost her balance; they went rolling down the hill. Sakura looked down at Iruka, "Pinned ya." He rolled them she countered, pinned ya again." He kissed her Sakura broke it, "If we get caught your explaining this time." earthy brown met emetald green as their lips joined once more.  


* * *

R&R PLZ hoped u liked it!


	6. The lake

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Iruka is 29 almost 30 **Innerselves bold _Thoughts bold italic _**Warning; Swearing in chappie _Kazi thoughts italic_

* * *

Naruto Ran into Tsunade's office nearly running Kakashi over as he did. He Jumped into the hokage's face, "Where's Sakura!! i can't find her she's not at the hospital, her apartment, her parents, Ino's the training fiel, i know she's done with her walk did you send her off or something?!" Tsunade glared, " No, today's her day off from the hospital, i saw her just hmm, fifteen minutes ago but if you insist that she's missing you may come with us on Tonton's walk we usually see her finishing up Kazunomiya's walk around the lake."

Kazi growled at the fish in the lake for taunting her _there was no way I'm going in that water, wait that smell Ramen and,Sake?_ She looked up and jumped into the water the _Hokage and Naruto this is bad, maybe Ican trick them into a game of chase the pig_ she got into Sakura's bag and got her begging bits she got one and walked innocently over to toton then barked loudly scaring the pig into jumping out of Shizune's grip Saddly the pig jumped over her and ran on those tasty looking hooves.Kazi chased vainly hoping to drive her away from the happy couple.

Naruto Tsunade and Shizune followed though stopped dead in their tracks, "Sakura?" "Iruka?" "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura whimpered at the distraction but broke the kiss when a frantic fox ran her over, "wha? OH MY GOD!" Sakura rolled over to let Iruka sit up grabbing their jackets keeping her eyes far from the fiery ones of her teammate and sensei. Shizune smiled at them briefly then continued after the now swimming/drowning pig.

Tsunade crossed her arms and Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Lady Hokage may we talk this over, it's not what it looks like." Tsunade moved her fist to her hips, "So it's not my best student having a fling with her ex-student?" Sakura frowned, "No, i mean it is in a way, it is your student with her ex-sensei, it is not a fling." "Then pray tell what is it?" Sakura breathed, "Um, Iruka tell her." Iruka looked at her confusedly as his friend's eyes flickered blue to red, "Ah, Just a date between a Shinobi and a Kunoichi on their day off." Sakura watched Naruto somewhat annoyed, "Naruto i kissed him first so calm the heck down or shall i tell Tsunade who really told Shizune where Tsunade stash was?" Naruto relaxed, "Ok, um Iruka wanna go get Ramen?" Tsunade grabbed him, "YOU?!" Tsunade started dragging him away, "Sakura, we WILL talk later."

Sakura breathed, "Sooooo, Iruka," He looked at her, "Sakura," He looked away as did she Sakura touched her lips, **Whoa, he's good (In a cutesie voice) can we keep him? _we'll see, right now he seems so unsure of us,_ we got to fix this don't we? _Yup_ Let me _Fine keep it legal _**Sakura's eye glazed slightly as her innerself took over, "Iruka, forget them, They're just silly busybodies who are so bored with their own lives they can't see a good thing if it came and flicked them on the nose." She smiled, "You can can't you?" She acted as if she was about to flick his nose.

He took her by the wrist and kissed her fingers, "Yes I can Sakura come on early lunch on me." Sakura nodded and whistled for Kazi Kazi looked at them and nearly fell over, _I better be getting treats for today's antics, i think i broke a claw. _Kazi rolls over and nurses her chipped nail before going to rub up against her Sakura _PICK ME UP _Sakura giggled and took the pampered princess iner arms, "You have fun little one, aww poor baby we'll have to get that resharpened don't we?" Iruka looked at her, "Kazi get's her claws done?"

Sakura shrugged, "I do paint them on occasion, i also sharpen them after her training with Hana, I know she's not a dog but i hope to have her trained like a nindog similar to Akamaru." Iruka nodded and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. Sakura switched Kazi to one arm and with her free hand moved Iruka's arm down to waist as they walked to the Ramen shop.

* * *

Ohh People know well a few do, things are heating up R&R Plz


	7. Troublesome friends

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Sakura and rookie nine are 21 Iruka is 29 almost 30 **Innerselves bold _Thoughts bold italic _**Warning; Swearing in chappie _Kazi thoughts italic mouthing underline italic  
_

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself,"Hey Iruka look," Little girls were yelling, 'He's mine!' No mine he doesn't like long haired poopy heads look' The two girls pointed in her direction Sakura raised a brow then giggled, "I think they're fighting about you. You do look good in normal clothes after all." He blushed lightly as Sakura waled over to them and smiled cheerfully, "Hey cuties what's the matter? You seem upset." One shook her head the other nodded and whispered, "He's so CUTE!" Sakura nodded and put her fox down, "I know he is, but hmm, wait I know you two, i watch your class when your sensei was on a mission, Yuri and Leiko I think." They nodded and Sakura knelt, "I think i remember two boys talking sweetly about you." They jumped up and down squealing/chanting, "WHO?!" Sakura laughed, "Setlle down sillies. Ringo and Kanaye i think- Whoa" They had tackled her in a hug "Thank you!!"

Sakura smiled, "No problem just don't break up this friendship over a guy k?" They stood blushing at their antics and nodding. Sakura stood and noticed a question looming in Leiko's eyes, "Yes?" "Kiss him." Sakura blushed turning to find Iruka behind her, "Well shall I do ask she asked?" He smiled, **I love this child! **"Yeah sure if you want to Sa-"Sakura silenced him with a kiss, hearing 'ewws' and hurried footsteps as the girls ran giggling. Then there was two screeches and a "Sakura!"

Sakura moved her head and gasped when his listened moved to her neckshe nudged him, "Iruka, Ino and team Guy at six o'clock." He pulled away and turned, "Hey you guys." He moved so Sakura could hide almost perfectly behind him. Ino smiled funnily "Forehead why didn't you tell us?! that's why you didn't come with us to the moivies last night." Sakura blushed red, "I'll have you know, i was asleep by ten at te very latest and had left the ramen shop, by myself mind you, at 9:15 you can ask Naruto or Ayame."

Ino pouted, "You didn't tell us Temari is going to have a blast when she hears." Sakura glared, "You ask why and yet you answer in the same breath so why should i waste mine?" Tenten smiled,as Ino flushed, "I am not a gossip!" Sakura barely held back her laughter, "Of course, listen Ino last night i just realized he might have liked me back, might i found out this morning that he did end of story anymore details are classified." Ino shrugged then mouthed, '_Is he a good kisser_?' Sakura nodded then put her head on his shoulder mouthing back, '_Better than Sai believe me_.' Ino paled and tenten joined in, '_You kissed Sai?_!' Sakura smiled, _'Yup,he was good but,_ She shrugged, _besides i've been meaning to ask is Neji a good kisser? _Sakura smirked and turned her head to face Iruka's neck, "Let's go before they recover from shock." he nodded and they went inside.

Sakura kissed Iruka's cheek when the ramen was delivered then began. **That was hilarious!_ yeah tenten and Neji know they're not a secret especially to lee, _Well hopefully bushy brows cant read lips- _Guy can though he'll asume that Lee can and start runing his big over expressive mouth _**Iruka nocticed the instinctive movements and took the bite off of her chopsticks which was answered by a"Wha?" He grinned, "You were spinning it in the air I thought you'd prefer me getting it before Kazi jumping us." Sakura smiled at her princess and gave her a treat, "she's a good girl, Iruka. I'm glad you told me she would make it." Iruka smiled sheepishly, "Well you looked as if you were going to breakdown crying over her I couldn't have bared to see that."

Sakura kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Iruka-"Temari and Shikamaru walked in and Sakura smiled, "Hey Temari, how'd the mission go?" Temari shrugged and sent a smile at Shikamaru's turned head. Sakura blushed lightly6 and nodded to Iruka who was in a conversation with the genius shinobi. Temari's eyes widened, "Really?!" She sat and sakura nearly choked on her ramen, "Not that far Temari," Temari quirked an eyebrow, "If he's really your boyfriend then prove it." Sakura grinned then tapped on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka turned, "Yes Saku-" Sakura both arms around his neck and was kissing him ardently.

Shikamaru stared at his ex-sensei, _**Sakura and Iruka?! **_"troublesome." Temari rolled her eyes at him, '_**Men,**_

* * *

R&R PLZ


End file.
